1. Related Applications
The present invention relates to and incorporates by reference the teachings of the following co-pending patent application: IMPROVED NIGHT VISION SYSTEM AND MOUNTING ASSEMBLY, Ser. No. 07/805,187, filed Dec. 10, 1991, by Dor.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a night vision system, and more particularly, to a universal adapter which enables a single face mask or helmet mount to be used in conjunction with either of two commercially available night vision goggles.
3. Description of Related Art
Night vision systems are commonly used by military and law enforcement personnel for conducting operations in low light or night conditions. These systems intensify the ambient light to produce an output image which is visible to the human eye. Such night vision systems either take the form of binoculars, having separate eye pieces for each eye, or monoculars, having only a single eye piece.
It is common for operators of night vision systems to desire hands free operation, in which the binocular or monocular systems can be mounted to either a face mask worn on the operator's face, or to the operator's helmet. The typical face mask mounting assembly comprises a rod which is held to the operator's face by use of a strap which wraps around the head and connects to the rod at two or more places. At the center of the forehead portion of the rod, a mount is provided which would engage the binocular or monocular system. Helmet mounting assemblies are also available, in which the bar mounts directly to the operator's helmet. A helmet mounting assembly of this kind is disclosed in the co-pending application described above. The components comprising a face mask or helmet mounting system are referred to collectively as headgear.
Currently, the night vision system art is dominated by two distinct goggle configurations. The first configuration is designated as the AN/PVS-7A by the United States government, manufactured by Litton Systems, Inc., the assignee of the present case, and the second configuration is designated as the AN/PVS-7B, manufactured by VARO, Inc. Both the AN/PVS-7A and the AN/PVS-7B utilize a binocular format, having two eye pieces which combine to a single scope. The AN/PVS-7A night vision system is show in FIG. 1, and the AN/PVS7B night vision system is shown in FIG. 2. Many of the design features, capabilities and operational characteristics of the two goggle configurations are similar.
The primary distinction between the two configurations lies in the method of attachment of the goggle to the headgear. In the AN/PVS-7A configuration, a dovetail shaped plate is configured to secure within a moveable carriage which mounts to the helmet or face mask secured bar. The plate locks within the carriage by use of a locking mechanism within the carriage, and is released by manual operation of button provided with the carriage.
In contrast, the AN/PVS-7B night vision goggle utilizes a generally rectangular plug which engages an associated socket provided on the headgear. The plug and socket combination for the AN/PVS-7B night vision goggle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,783, by Kastendieck et al. Unlike the carriage described above, the socket is relatively inert, having no moving parts. A spring biased hook is provided with the plug which catches a stationary flange member within the socket. To release the plug from engagement with the socket, a lever arm extending from the hook is manually depressed, releasing the hook from the engagement with the flange member. The plug is located closer to the optical line of sight than the dovetail plate described above, and the headgear of the AN/PVS-7A goggle positions the carriage higher on the operator's forehead relative the socket for the AN/PVS-7B configuration.
It should be apparent that the AN/PVS-7A night vision goggles can only be used with its associated headgear, and the AN/PVS-7B can only be used with its associated headgear. This presents a problem for many users of the night vision goggles. Many such users purchase both types of night vision goggles, depending upon availability and price of the respective systems. Unfortunately, the two systems are not interchangeable in that one type of goggle cannot be used with a different type of headgear. Interchangeability is important in that it expands the total number of night vision systems available to the operators.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an adapter which enables interchangeability between the two common forms of night vision system. It would be further desirable to provide an adapter for a night vision mounting assembly having a plate receiving carriage-type receptacle, in which the adapter can receive a goggle having a plug-type mount. It would be further desirable to provide an adapter for a night vision goggle which is relatively inexpensive, light weight, and simple to manufacture.